


Public Relations: Five Ways To Go That Will Braddock Worthington Didn't

by sevenall



Series: PANTHEON: Public Relations [14]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alicia's Pantheon universe, Will Braddock Worthington grows up during the new world order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Relations: Five Ways To Go That Will Braddock Worthington Didn't

I

"So, what do I do now?" Betsy asked, turning the small plastic stick over in her hand.

The second blue line had come through almost at once. She thought she had seen enough.

"Talk to Warren," Cecelia answered. "Decide what you want to do and then come talk to me again."

"You?"

"Or whoever is on duty. But it can be me, if you'd like."

Betsy threw the stick at the trash can. It hit the rim, but went in. Cecelia's offer was kindly professional, but not friendly. The Braddock Worthingtons were running out of friends in Westchester, fast.

"How did this happen?" she said, unable to keep all anger out of her voice.

"I suppose," Cecelia said, "that at some point, you had sex."

"I was told that our gene charts were incompatible," Betsy continued, "and that if anything happened, it wouldn't be viable."

"We don't know if it's viable yet," Cecelia pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to begin with, your gene charts are incompatible."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"If it's medically relevant, I'd like to hear it, Doctor. If it's a comment on my lifestyle, it would probably do you good to get it off your chest, so out with it."

Cecelia peeled off her gloves.

"Very well. I'm not judging you. I'm no telepath. Presumably you need all the drugs you take. But if you keep taking them, you'll damage the fetus."

"I can go off them."

"If you could, you wouldn't be on them. And what about the other things, the ones that you don't get out of your M.D.'s prescriptions? Can you tell me, seriously and truthfully, that you could clean up for eight months?"

Betsy was silent for a minute. Two minutes.

"No need to tell Warren, then," she said. "I'll just go on as usual, since you say that'll do it. Or am I wrong?"

Cecelia shook her head.

"I think," she said, "that for once, you're perfectly right."

\--

II

"Hi, mum, it's me."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Fine. Teacher said to tell you that we're going to be in Denver for another night."

"I know, but I'd rather stay with the guys.We're going to Rocky Mountains tomorrow."

"Sure."

"Me too. Look, I've got to… yeah. Goodnight."

\--

III

Breaking news, Genosha update:

Aug 19th 2022 18:04:02 next page previous page

W - Missing: Warner Ella, Warner Henry, Waterman Henry, Waters Carolyn, Watkins Joanne, Weaver Warren, Whitcomb Donald, White John, Whitney David, Whittington Thomas, Woolley Stephen, Worthington Braddock Will, Worthington Braddock Elizabeth, Worthington Warren III Wren Brenda, Wright Louise,

W- Confirmed: Waddell Anthony, Ward Nora, Warfield Peter, Webber Andrea, Webber Victor, Webber George, Wells Ritchie, Wheeler Andrew, Woodbury Brian , Woodman Ezra, Woodruff Peregrine, Woods Anna, Woodward Thomas

Aug 19th 2022 18:05:15 next page previous page

W - Missing: Warner Ella, Warner Henry, Waterman Henry, Waters Carolyn, Watkins Joanne, Weaver Warren, Whitcomb Donald, White John, Whitney David, Whittington Thomas, Woolley Stephen, Worthington Braddock Will, Wren Brenda, Wright Louise

W- Confirmed: Waddell Anthony, Ward Nora, Warfield Peter, Webber Andrea, Webber Victor, Webber George, Wells Ritchie, Wheeler Andrew, Woodbury Brian , Woodman Ezra, Woodruff Peregrine, Woods Anna, Woodward Thomas, Worthington Braddock Elizabeth, Worthington Warren III

Aug 19th 2022 18:48:37 next page previous page

W - Missing: Warner Ella, Warner Henry, Waterman Henry, Waters Carolyn, Watkins Joanne, Weaver Warren, Whitcomb Donald, White John, Whitney David, Whittington Thomas, Woolley Stephen, Wright Louise,

W- Confirmed: Waddell Anthony, Ward Nora, Warfield Peter, Webber Andrea, Webber Victor, Webber George, Wells Ritchie, Wheeler Andrew, Woodbury Brian , Woodman Ezra, Woodruff Peregrine, Woods Anna, Woodward Thomas, Worthington Braddock Elizabeth, Worthington Warren III, Worthington Braddock Will, Wren Brenda

\--  
IV

The house is bigger on the inside and some of the doors lead to other outsides. It's like 'porting, only you don't have to. Uncle Jamie says that Will can go where he wants, when he wants to, as long as he's home for tea.

Will is always home for tea. His mother pours for them all and his father scarfs down sandwiches, especially the fish paste ones. Sometimes there are other people there too, and it's nice, but Will likes it most when it's just the four of them. If it's a dream, he doesn't want to wake up. He tells that to Uncle Jamie once and Unlce Jamie doesn't say anything, just nods, like a blessing, like a promise.

\--

V

WORTHINGTON BRADDOCK WILL On August 28, 2094, WORTHINGTON BRADDOCK WILL of Washington DC, husband of the late Selma Croes and father of Sophie Braddock Worthington and James Braddock Worthington . A celebration of Mr. Worthington's life will be held on the afternoon of August 31, at the Westchester School for Gifted Students etc etc.

THE END


End file.
